1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dispensing container for use in randomly selecting lottery number. Several states have instituted lotteries for purposes of raising revenues. One type of state lottery is in the form of a game in which each contestant picks a series of numbers and pays a fee for each series of numbers selected. The combined fees from the lottery players forms a prize fund. When the entry period for the particular lottery is closed, the state lottery organization randomly selects a series of numbers. Contestants whose numbers match all, or several of these numbers will share in the prize fund. The present invention is directed towards a device for randomly selecting a series of numbers for use in the play of this type of lottery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dispensing containers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a dispensing container is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 840,934, which issued to J. Grant on Jan. 8, 1907. This patent discloses a bottle shaped dispensing container for use in playing a baseball game. A plurality of variously inscribed balls are received in the container. The container has a reduced diameter neck portion for dispensing only one of the plurality of balls at a time. The inscription on the dispensed ball determines the course of play of the game. U.S. Pat. No. 914,655, which issued to T. Glenn on Mar. 9, 1909, discloses a cup shaped dispensing container in which a plurality of variously numbered balls are received. A series of pockets formed in the interior of the dispensing container are dimensioned so as to allow passage of only a single ball at a time out through an aperture in the dispensing container. U.S. Pat. No. 974,970, which issued to F. Iorio on Nov. 8, 1910, discloses a container for dispensing numbered balls. A box like receptacle is provided with an inclined bottom on which a plurality of variously numbered balls are received. These balls roll into a trough like depression in the bottom of the receptacle and are dispensed one at a time through an aperture in the bottom of the container. A slide element is provided on the outer surface of the container for dispensing the balls one at a time. U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,690, which issued to P. Scheliga on Mar. 11, 1924, discloses a device for randomly dispensing one of a plurality of variously numbered balls. The device includes an upstanding standard which has a reduced diameter portion having a cup shaped depression on an upper end surface thereof. A vertically movable container surrounds the upstanding standard and by axially reciprocating the container along the standard, variously numbered balls may be sequentially dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,197, which issued to J. Andrew on Nov. 17, 1925, discloses a similar device. A plurality of variously numbered balls are received in a container. The container has coaxial top and bottom openings. A plunger having a cup shaped depression is received in the bottom opening of the container. By reciprocating the container axially along the plunger, a single numbered ball is dispensed through the top opening in the container. A coil spring received around the plunger biases the container axially upwards. U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,183 which issued to H. Wilhelm on Sept. 25, 1928, discloses a dispensing container for dispensing circular disks one at a time. A box like receptacle has a bottom wall with an aperture sized to receive a circular disk. A slide element has a pocket adapted for registry with the aperture in the bottom wall. The slide element pocket is dimensioned so as to receive only one of the circular disks at a time. By reciprocating the slide elements out of registry with the aperture in the bottom wall of the receptacle, a single disk is dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,581, which issued to L. Burn on Nov. 20, 1934, discloses a rotary drum for randomly dispensing spherical elements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,623, which issued to J. Hickey on May 23, 1944, discloses a similar rotary drum device for mixing and dispensing spherical elements.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a spherical hand held container for randomly dispensing lottery ticket numbers. Further, none of the aforesaid devices provides a spherical random number dispenser which dispenses numbered elements one at a time. Also, none of the previously described devices discloses a random number selecting device for use in selecting lottery numbers which resembles a crystal ball. Additionally, none of the aforesaid prior art devices may be utilized for dispensing either circular disks or spherical balls. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of dispensing containers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such dispensing containers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.